


I did it For You...

by JennJarvis20



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennJarvis20/pseuds/JennJarvis20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different direction after Ana Jarvis was shot.  In this she did not make it and Peggy and Jarvis have avenged her death, but it brought out a whole new slew of feelings between them. Fluffy with a bit of angst. I ship Carvis and it will undoubtedly be the death of me. Written in script format. This is my first post. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it For You...

JARVIS: I'm... I'm sorry Peggy. I know I shouldn't have gone after Whitney like that. I put everyone in danger, and I don't know what I was thinking.

PEGGY: You weren't thinking! That's just it! You can't just go off on your own like that! What if Whitney killed you, then what?

JARVIS: If it meant that I stopped her from hurting you, then so be it!

PEGGY:I cannot have you doing that Edwin! You put us all in jeopardy thanks to your need for vengeance for Ana's murder! If you're going to let your feelings influence your actions, I can absolutely not have you working with me anymore!

JARVIS: Last I checked, Whitney was in a mental hospital and we stopped her from destroying the world, so I don't see what your constant issue with this is!

PEGGY: You risked your life.

Peggy and Jarvis are both becoming more visibly upset.

JARVIS: And I'd do it again!

PEGGY: I don't get why! You're absolutely mad.

JARVIS: You are truly completely daft woman! Are you actually listening to yourself?!

Peggy shakes angrily as Jarvis backs her into a wall...

PEGGY: You've clearly lost your mind Mr. Jarvis. Maybe...

JARVIS: Maybe I did this all because after everything that the two of us have been through, I really do love you Peggy Carter!

PEGGY: You what?

JARVIS: I love you Ms. Car... Peggy. From the moment I met you and you punched me in the face, I have loved you ever since. 

Jarvis backs Peggy completely against the wall and kisses her passionately.


End file.
